Kratos Takes A Vacation
by Scarecrow'sMainFan
Summary: Poor Kratos; no one appreciates how hard it is to be the God of War! And what is the Ghost of Sparta supposed to do when he's killed everyone in the world who's worth fighting? The answer? VACATION! Come with Kratos as he travels from world to world, fighting, pillaging, laughing, killing, romancing, and more fighting. Look out Multiverse, here comes Kratos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's me, Scarecrow! I'm once again here to bring you all the entertainment you enjoy so much. This idea just sort of popped into my head, and I wanted to get it down on virtual paper. The following just sets up the premise; check it out, and I'll see you at the bottom. **

Kratos sighed as he removed the last of the bandages. This was one of those rare down times that the Ghost of Sparta rarely got.

He'd just faked his death in front of that crazy bitch Athena, and released Hope into the world for mankind to use and rebuild their lives. Normally he wouldn't care much about anyone who wasn't him or the object of his vengeance; but now that he'd finally achieved his ultimate goal, he felt pity for the people of the world.

So, with that done and Athena storming off, he'd slipped into a cave in the side of the cliff where he found one of those green chests he always found after a major battle that healed his wounds. He didn't know where they came from, or why they worked, and frankly he didn't care.

But now he was stuck with the burning question: What now? He'd gotten his revenge on everyone that had done him wrong. He supposed he could go after Athena, but she was a ghost, and frankly didn't seem worth the effort. He could try and pick up where he left off in life, but that had been decades ago, possibly longer since the gods had taken away his ability to age.

So, with no answer in sight the man who had once been a god went back to the only place he felt comfortable: Sparta. Granted it was mostly just a hollow shell now since the war with the gods and the various catastrophes that had befallen the world, but it was home.

Once there, he went to a secret cave that only he knew about, built beneath his former home. It was there one would find the greatest collection anywhere. It was not a collection of fine art or wine, or even a collection of concubines. No, it was something far greater (at least to Kratos) it was a collection… of weapons.

The room housed every mystical weapon Kratos had ever come across, been given, or outright stolen from all of his adventures. The hammer from his nemesis the Barbarian King was placed on a pedestal beside the Blade of Artemis. On the wall behind them, the golden mask of Charon hung beside the relic which housed the Efreet.

Somehow or another he always managed to collect a few weapons like these, along with a few magical spells. Which reminded him…

Kratos flexed his hand and a bow appeared. It was similar in many ways to the Bow of Apollo he'd recently acquired in the Underworld. This one, however, he'd taken from the eye of a Titan, and fired arrows of wind. Flexing again, and he suddenly held a bolt of lightning in his hand, which made Kratos smirk. Even though Zeus was now a rotting corpse, the Ghost of Sparta could still call onto the magic given to him during his quest for Pandora's box.

Closing his hand Zeus' Fury disappeared. Despite what some may think, loss of magic did not mean loss of the spells themselves. When he had fed his magic into the Blade of Olympus to kill the Colossus, he had not fed it his knowledge of how he summoned the Army of Hades, or Poseidon's Rage. But without magic, he was unable to perform those spells. When he'd gotten his magic back, he could have performed those spells at any time.

Why hadn't he? Well…

It may sound arrogant, but Kratos knew with the utmost certainty that he was the baddest fucker on the face of the Earth (which could no longer be disputed, given that he'd killed almost everyone who would dare). And while he may be a murderous, violent, slightly insane, psycho path; he still had some honor to him. He believed in fair play. If he went into every battle with all his weapons and magics on him, what chance did his enemy have to put up a fight? That was why, if he had the chance, he liked to stop here after each quest was finished to deposit his new weapons someplace they'd be safe. The only reason he didn't do this with the Blades of… whatever they were called now (Exile wasn't it? The things were basically the same no matter what they were called) was because they were literally attached to him.

As for magic, he just showed a little restraint (stop laughing! He did have some… if you keep that up he'd have no problem gutting you like a fish!) and only used the magic he got that journey. It was actually a very rewarding system.

But now… what good were all these weapons? This was the thought that raced through Kratos' mind as he hung Helios' head by Medusa and her sister's.

What good were they, now that he had killed everyone that was worth using them on? It was almost enough to make the spartan depressed. And even as he cleaned the last of the blood off, he still didn't have an answer.

He looked down at the last weapon left to archive: The Blade of Olympus. Having absorbed quite a bit of the Titan Gaia and the God Zeus' power when he stabbed them with it, the Blade thrummed with mystical energy. Poor thing, it was practically begging him to go decapitate someone with it.

It wasn't fair! He was Kratos! Killing people was what he did! He needed a new opponent! Someone powerful, someone worth his time! He needed… he needed…

As he often did while thinking heavily, Kratos began to go through the motions with his weapon, an exercise intended to keep his skills sharp (not that it looked like he'd need them) when it happened.

While he focused on who he could possibly hunt down and kill next, he swung the sword in a downward diagonal slash. As he did, the sword pulsed, and the blade seemed to tear through the air itself. When it did, it left a long gash in the fabric of space in its wake.

Kratos blinked, examining the swirling void before him. He then looked down at the sword, which was now pulsing like a heart in his hand. Kratos raised a hand, feeling the magic of the void in front of him. It felt vaguely like portal magic, but he could not recognize the location on the other side…

Could it be?

The Blade! It had answered his wish by opening a hole that would take him to a place where he would surely find someone worth fighting! Kratos felt his lips twitch into a genuinely happy smile (though had a regular human seen it they would have dropped dead in fear). It was time to prepare!

Turning back to his collection, Kratos began to grab weapons off the walls and pedestals and vanish them into the mystical space on his person where they were stored during his quests.

Kratos highly doubted he'd **NEED** all these weapons and spells (though if he did, that would make his whole week), but as he didn't know if he'd ever be able to come back once he left, he figured he might as well take everything with him. Plus, it wouldn't hurt if he did find someone worth fighting to have a little extra firepower. He may like a fair fight, but he wasn't a fool.

Fully stocked on weapons, and having checked every spell over in his head, Kratos faced the portal. Cracking his neck, Kratos wondered what sort of foe he might face… and if he would have anything worth adding to his arsenal.

With that final thought, he ran forward and leapt into the space between spaces, falling through space and time and dimensions.

Look out Multi-Verse, here comes Kratos!

**End Prologue **

**Well that's it. Kratos has used the power of the Blade of Olympus to tear open a portal that will take him anywhere. ANYWHERE. Each chapter will feature Kratos traveling to a different world, and interacting with the characters (generally to fight them).  
**

**So the big question is: Where to?  
**

**You want to see him take on Ryu from Street Fighter? Fine.  
**

**You want him to battle Master Chief from Halo? Fine.  
**

**You want him to get into a drawn out brawl with Peter Griffin from Family Guy? Fine.  
**

**Kratos can go anywhere, and no one is off limits. Mario, Link, Freddy Kruger, Raiden, Barney, Pinkie Pie, Ichigo, Naruto, etc. etc. etc.  
**

**All you've got to do is say where you want Kratos to go, or who you want him to fight. I'll pick the suggestions I like, and make it happen.  
**

**Unlike my other stories (available from my profile), don't expect these to be tens of thousands of words long. These are just meant to be snippets featuring Kratos and how other worlds would react to someone like him, and what he would do once he got there.  
**

**The choice is yours.  
**

**Who's it gonna be?  
**

**Until Next Time...  
**


	2. First Stop: The Netherrealm!

**Hi Everybody! It's me again! Last time I told you that you could send Kratos to fight anyone in any universe. After sorting through the large amount of ideas, I picked one completely at random. Enjoy! **

For a moment, all was quiet in the Nether Realm, with only the occasional screams of agony from those who resided there breaking the calm.

Then, with a sound like breaking steel, a jagged portal opened in the abyss, spitting out a single person before closing behind them.

Kratos stood, brushing the debris off himself as he observed his surroundings. For a moment, he almost thought he'd ended up back in the underworld, but there was far to much fire here, and he didn't see any of the great structures that Hades had littered his realm with.

So this was a different fiery hell-scape then. Good.

Not quite sure what to do (he really hadn't planned this out), Kratos just started walking. He figured if he didn't find anyone worthy to fight in about an hour, he'd just say fuck it and go on.

As he thought of this plan, several skeletons leapt from the fire at him, holding swords made of bone that were as sharp as steel. The didn't make it five steps before the Blades Exile lashed out and cut them down, Kratos never even slowing down. A fiend popped out of the ground behind him and tried to jump on the Ghost of Sparta's back, only for a large jewel encrusted spear to appear and pierce it through the stomach.

Kratos sighed, he'd already gotten bored and it hadn't even been… how was he supposed to tell time down here? There was no sun! Kratos took his growing frustration out on a fiend that hadn't run away fast enough by kicking it and sending it flying to be impaled on a stone spike.

Well, this had certainly been a waste of-

Suddenly a ring of fire encircled the stone platform Kratos was on. Experience told Kratos that meant he was either about to be accosted by a horde of enemies, or…

**"Who are you?" **

Bingo.

The warrior was strangely dressed in black and gold. It was similar to what the ninja of the eastern lands might wear, were it not for the clear lack of thought put into stealth. The man had a golden face-mask on, hiding everything below his eyes, which glowed in the darkness of this realm.

"I have been called many things; but you may call me Kratos." the Ghost of Sparta said, gripping his blades tightly, just hoping this would lead to some sort of confrontation. "And what… do they call you?"

The warrior tilted his head slightly **"I am Scorpion."** he said finally **"You… are not of this world."** he commented **"You do not belong here. Leave this place." **

Kratos grunted, leveling a stare that had sent lesser men fleeing in terror "I go where I please. I answer to no one."

Scorpion crouched in a fighting stance **"I will warn you again. Leave this place. Or die." **

Kratos smirked, this was working out just like he'd hoped "I refuse."

The one called Scorpion narrowed his eyes. **"Very well, then… GET OVER HERE!" **

**Scorpion vs. Kratos… **

**FIGHT! **

Kratos was almost sure he heard those words echo in the back of his mind as Scorpion hurled a knife on a rope at him with blinding speed. He was taken by surprise, and the knife sank into his flesh, though the damage it left was marginal. However, when Scorpion yanked on the rope, he was yanked off his feet forward towards the undead warrior!

The uppercut he received to the chin sent him summersaulting through the air, forcing the Spartan to fight down vertigo. As he landed he turned on his feet and hurled a bolt of lightning at Scorpion, only to see the ninja jump backwards and disappear through some kind of portal. It was only years of experience that made Kratos sidestep the attack that would have struck him in the back when Scorpion reappeared behind him.

Before Scorpion could regain his bearings after having missed, Kratos went to work on him with the Blades of Exile. Spinning like a deadly top he lacerated Scorpion, spilling his blood all over the ground. Yet unlike a normal human Scorpion just shrugged off the damage.

Then, ducking under what would have been headshot, Scorpion swept Kratos' feet out from under him, sending him falling to the ground. Kratos rolled out of the way as Scorpion's fist impacted where his face had been.

Rolling to a crouch Kratos willed the Spear of Destiny to his hands and stabbed at his opponent. But Scorpion countered with a sword that knocked the spear off course. Scorpion then jerked his hand upwards like he was pulling something up-

Kratos grunted in pain as fire shot from the ground and scorched his lower body. He responded in kind by hurling another Zeus' Fury, which struck Scorpion in the chest with enough force to send him flying back. Now that he had some breathing room, Kratos was able to stand and catch his breath. He had to admit, being set on fire hurt more then he remembered.

Glaring at Scorpion, Kratos charged the yellow warrior, who did the same. Just as the two were about to meet in the center of the makeshift arena, Scorpion suddenly jumped backwards and disappeared. It happened so suddenly that Kratos couldn't turn in time to stop from being struck in the back. As he fell forward Scorpion appeared in front of him and struck him again, having evidently teleported once more. As Kratos sought to shake the stars from his eyes, Scorpion executed a flawless Flaming Backflip Kick.

Scorpion jumped after him, ready to toss this strange warrior to the ground. But by now, Kratos was pissed. And he was ready. Typhon's Bane shot a gale force wind strong enough to send Scorpion back to the ground. Before he could stand, Kratos struck the ground with an Atlas Quake, the magic of the ancient titan sending molten rock flying every time he struck the ground, a few of the boulders striking a surprised Scorpion.

Scorpion narrowed his eyes from his injured position, doing his best to dodge the rocks that flew at him. He would not be defeated! He was a member of the Shirai Ryu for goodness sake!

And so, calling on that anger, that Inner Flame, Scorpion surrounded himself with hellfire, and began batting away the rocks as he ran towards Kratos. He soon reached him, his speed having nearly doubled, and he shot his fist forward with the intent of tearing the white warriors's skull out. But the white warrior was fast, and a strange golden armor appeared on his arm. Try as Scorpion might, he could not break it. With a flash, he felt himself pushed back, though only a few steps.

Kratos blinked away the sweat from his eyes. The yellow warrior had coated himself in fire so hot, his arm had felt it through the Golden Fleece. Time for a change in strategy. Throwing his hand out, he summoned the Army of Hades, and watched as the specters charged the ninja.

Scorpion scoffed as the wraiths approached him. Even as they swarmed around him like angry bees, he batted them left and right. Some got a few lucky shots in, tearing his mask slightly with their etherial swords, but the damage they were able to do to him while he was coated in hell's flame was minimal.

Hearing running coming from his left, Scorpion turned ready to face Kratos. What he got, was a face full of hammer.

The Barbarian Hammer was strong enough to knock Scorpion on his ass, along with breaking several bones. He tried to stand but several of the wraiths were still around and lashed at his back. He managed to scoot back at the last second to save himself from being flattened by the massive What Hammer. Well… all except his lower left leg.

As he let loose an involuntary scream of agony, Scorpion's hate rose to new heights. Finally, he could contain it no more, and in a single smooth motion tore the mask from his head, revealing the grisly visage underneath.

Kratos was almost surprised when the one called Scorpion removed his mask to reveal not but a burning skull beneath. He actually paused in his downward swing to see where this was going.

Where it was going, was a massive stream of fire shot from the skull's mouth, roasting the remaining shades, and headed straight for Kratos. Thanks to the heavy hammer in his hand, he couldn't roll out of the way quite as fast as normal, and earned a rather serious burn on the right side of his body for it.

But even if it hurt, Kratos didn't care. Because THIS was a BATTLE!

Scorpion unleashed another blast of fire, but Kratos was ready this time. The Sun Shield was more then enough to stand up to the flames that splashed against it like water on rock, even as Kratos slowly pushed against the flames to advanced on Scorpion.

Scorpion was feeling a strange mixture of panic and fury. He knew he had to end this quickly, or else he might end up like so many of his victims. Forcing himself to stand (which was agony on his destroyed leg), he braced himself for a second and then launched himself at the god of war. The way he figured it, even if he got stabbed by the warrior's chain blade, he could still melt the man's face off before any real damage was felt.

He slammed into Kratos, who was able to keep himself from falling over even as the burning skull's maw was above him. The skull took a deep breath, ready to spew forth the hottest flames of hell itself. Soon, victory would be his!

Too bad Kratos was faster.

With but a thought and a gesture, Kratos recalled one of his oldest spells: Poseidon's Rage.

The mystical lightning crashed down on Scorpion with such power and voltage that bones cracked and he painfully spasmed on the ground. Again and again he was struck, his cloths left smoldering and broken. It reminded him a lot of being attacked by the god Raiden…

Before he could stand back up, Kratos decided to end it. Grabbing the back of Scorpion's neck, he pulled upwards as hard as he could. And considering who he was, it didn't take long before Scorpion's screams of pain were silenced as Kratos tore Scorpion's skull (along with his entire spinal column) out.

Kratos briefly considered throwing the skull away… until an idea struck him. Wrapping the spine around his arm, he clutched Scorpion's skull in the palm of his hand, the face pointing away from him. Channeling a bit of his magic down his arm into the skull, he watched as a jet of flame shot from the skull's mouth.

Kratos now had his own flamethrower.

God this vacation was a good idea!

Closing his fist and willing the skull into his magic hammer-space, Kratos turned away from the headless body and took out the Blade of Olympus. While this had been fun, he had more places to see and more people to fight/violently kill.

A slash of his blade and a jump later, and he was gone.

**End Chapter 1**

**Well, Kratos certainly enjoyed himself, didn't he? I hope you all did too. If so, tell me. If not, why not (constructive critisim, not Flames). And yes, Kratos did just claim the skull of Scorpion as his own. This wouldn't be a God fo War story if Kratos couldn't acquire new weapons would it?  
**

***NEW WEAPON!*  
**

**Scorpion's Skull: _Torn from the vengful wraith after a brutal fight, Kratos can use this skull to fire hell's flames at his enemies!_**

**Also, I'm still taking destinations to send Kratos. So who should he fight next?  
**

**Ghost Rider?  
**

**Dora the Explorer?  
**

**Batman?  
**

** Mr. Rogers?  
**

**That guy who always uses the word infer when he obviously means imply?  
**

**Come on, the Slayer of the Olympians is spoiling for a fight, and only YOU can help him out!  
**

**The choice is yours.  
**

**Who's it gonna be?  
**

******Until Next Time...**  



	3. From Killers Like You

**Alright everybody, how are you? It is time once again to send Kratos to some poor unsuspecting world. You asked for it, and I answered. Enjoy. **

Kratos stepped out of the portal and took in his surroundings. Before him was a building of strange design, made of red stone, and low to the ground. To the building's left, were hunks of metal, twisted into odd shapes… a playground perhaps? Kratos wouldn't know, not being familiar with such things.

Of course, that building he was walking towards was school, not that he knew, or cared. All he cared about was, of course, a fight. If the sword brought him here, then there must be a worthy opponent near.

Kratos had to admit, walking through the building was starting to weird him out. There were no people, no demons or monsters or anything! There wasn't even any noise other then the sound of dust falling.

Wait!

Over there… could it be?

Perhaps… yes! A noise! Kratos strained his mighty ear muscles (yes he did have those; but if you'd like to keep questioning him, go right ahead!) and swore he could just make out a noise from further in the building. It could be a trap, but hey, that meant there must be a trap maker, which meant there should be someone to kill.

As Kratos scouted the area, he was able to make out just what he was hearing.

It was a song. A soft, haunting melody that drifted through the air, just on the edge of perception, yet somehow managing to bury its way into the mind…

_'I love you… _

_You love me… _

_We're a happy family…' _

Kratos shuddered, something about the song; the tune, the words, all of it, just struck as fundamentally wrong. As he turned the corner, he came across a large glass window, letting him see the inside of a fairly big classroom (or at least it had been at one time). As he looked inside, he saw the source of the bizarre melody…. and it was not a pleasant view.

The creature was reptilian, that much was obvious, yet it was larger then any lizard Kratos had ever seen. It was covered in a thick, yet oddly smooth looking, layer of dark purple scales that spread from the crest of its wide head to the tip of his tail. It's underbelly appeared to be coated a lime-like shade of green, contrasting sharply with the purple. It's eyes were black as coals; soulless and full of everlasting despair.

Unlike a normal lizard, it walked on its hind legs, yet was hunched over slightly. It's feet were like those of an elephant's, with thick pads on the bottom that Kratos could see as the creature stomped about its lair.

Yet that was not what was so off-putting.

As the creature sang, it prowled among a group of crouched figures that Kratos realized were actually human children. What kind of parent would leave their children alone with such a monster? And why did the children appear unafraid? They just sat their, attention riveted on the creature. It was like…

That was when it all came together for the former god of war: Hypnotism! Like the sirens of his home this creature must be keeping the children in some sort of trance. For what foul purpose he could only guess. But as he watched the creature circle the children, Kratos realized this must have been what the Blade of Olympus had brought him here for. He was to kill the creature, and hopefully save the children.

Normally Kratos hated being given orders… but as he strung the Bow of Apollo and sent a fire arrow crashing through the window, he figured he could make an exception this time.

_-Kratos Takes A Vacation-_

The arrow broke through the window, shattering the safety glass. Barney only had just enough time to duck before the flaming projectile flew over his head to bury itself in the wall. A moment later, it exploded, scaring the children and further damaging the class wall. Barney turned to see a hulking white man climb through the window to glare at him. The man put the bow away to replace it with a pair of wicked looking swords.

Barney cast a glance about; the children had already run, which was good, he neither wanted them hurt, nor to see him get violent. The purple dinosaur didn't know who this was, but if he though that he could just come into **his** school and start wrecking up the place, he had another thing coming!

_-Kratos Takes A Vacation-_

The two charged at each other, with Kratos swinging the blades of Exile with the intent of taking the beasts head clean off. But Barney ducked, and used his tail to sweep the legs right out form under the spartan.

Kratos rolled to the left, avoiding the heavy foot that would have crushed his head, and summoned the head of Helios to his hand, and filling the room with a brilliant flash of light.

Barney blinked, trying to rub the dots from his eyes. That was all Kratos needed. Grabbing a blade of Exile, he prepared to gut Barney like a trout. He leapt at the purple dinosaur, ready to end this fight.

But fate had other plans apparently, as Kratos was blindsided by a green dinosaur with three horns on its head. The beast tackled him before he could get to Barney and just kept going; ramming Kratos into, and then through, the wall of the classroom to the playground outside.

While Kratos dealt with this new opponent, a third dinosaur made the scene, this one yellow with a red cap on it's head. The creature quickly started doing the best it could to treat Barney's wounds.

Kratos tried slicing the annoying green creature apart, but the things head was too hard to cut through. It charged again, and Kratos was forced to jump over it. It kept going, and slammed into a tree, knocking it over. Kratos probably could have attacked it from behind, but he was a bit too incensed to think properly. Instead, he was determined to beat this creature at its own game.

As it turned to go for another pass, Kratos summoned the Gauntlet of Zeus around his arm. As the creature charged, Kratos lined himself up for the perfect shot…

**WHAM!**

His fist lashed out, slamming right into the center of the creature's skull, crushing it like a tin can. The monster twitched for a second, then collapsed to the ground dead.

The yellow dinosaur (for that was what the creatures were) saw this and flew into a rage. It roared, catching the Spartan's attentions and charged.

Kratos just rolled his eyes at the simple creature and dismissed the Gauntlet. Then he opened each hand to reveal the heads of Medusa and Euryale. Each head shot a beam of green magic at the charging dinosaur, causing the skin to slowly turn grey as well as slowing it down. Just before the creature finally reached him, there was a flash of green, revealing nothing but cold grey stone where once there was flesh.

Kratos saw Barney's eyes widen and smirk. Dismissing the heads, he called on the Blade of Artemis and sliced the statue's head clean off. Kratos kicked the statue over and watched as it crumbled to dust.

Turning to look at Barney, he was just in time to get a tail to the face that send him flying into a tree. Barney leapt after him, getting some serious air time; and forcing the Spartan to roll away or be crushed. The purple dinosaur slammed his tail on top of Kratos, knocking the wind out of him. The move was repeated again and again; until Kratos timed a strike just right to bury his Blades of Exile in the tail, and activate Thera's Bane.

The molten hot flames roasted the tail from the inside, making Barney jerk away, further damaging the appendage. Kratos raised a barely visible eyebrow; so it didn't like fire huh?

Summoning the skull of Scorpion, he activated the flamethrower and watched as the flames licked at Barney's green underside. Barney dropped to the ground to stop drop and roll in an attempt to put out the flames. Instead, all it did was give Kratos the opportunity he needed.

With thought Kratos' hands grew colder as the Claws of Hades entered his hands. Spinning them once, twice, three times around his head, he hurled the damnable chains at Barney; who was just barely getting to his feet.

The claws sunk into the dinosaur's flesh, sinking deeper then skin and muscle, all the way down to the soul. Once he felt the connection established, Kratos pulled with all his might, eager to end this battle.

Barney stumbled as the lights around him started to dim. He was vaguely aware that something semi-transparent was being pulled from him, and he knew that somehow this barbarian was the cause of it. Barney knew that if he didn't do something, then he was going to die.

He charged; a mighty roar echoing through the air, ready to beat this man down with all his strength.

But Kratos sees him coming, and in a move straight out of 300, Kratos unleashes a roar of his own and kicks the oncoming Barney right in the chest while pulling back on the chains on last time.

The purple singing dinosaur flies backwards as the chains pull out his soul. The soul is absorbed into the chains as the light dims out of Barney's eyes.

Barney the dinosaur is dead.

Kratos cracked his neck and put away his weapons. He looked around, seeing the torn up wall and playground that had been the collateral damage from the fight.

Overall, not bad. No new weapons or tools, but he had gotten to tear shit up and light a creepy lizard on fire, so he'd say this was a good day.

Of course, now that the fight was over, it was time to move on. There were still places to see and people to violently disembowel.

By the time the authorities arrived, Kratos was long gone…

**End Chapter 2**

**Yes. Kratos did just kill Barney the Dinosaur. I told you he could fight whoever you wanted. Do you believe me now? The only question now is:  
**

**Who's next?  
**

**The choice is yours.  
**

**********Until Next Time...**  



End file.
